


An Angel in Ballet Slippers

by AstridRaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ballerina!Draco, Ballet AU, Drarry, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry's so confused, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I love them so much, M/M, My Poor Boys, Not Epilogue Compliant, Of course it's not really an AU...Draco just knows ballet, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Room of Requirement, Short!Draco, Tall!Harry, Wonderous and Slightly Horny!Harry, ballet!Draco, mentally and physically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridRaine/pseuds/AstridRaine
Summary: Why does Malfoy keep disappearing off to the Room of Requirement? Harry was determined to figure out what he is up to, even if Ron and Hermione advise against it. But what if the actual reason turned out to be something so different, something Harry didn't even see coming.But hell to it, if he says he regretted following Malfoy.





	An Angel in Ballet Slippers

Harry was in heaven. There was no other explanation. There was no other reason as to why he was hearing soft classical music (he remembered the last time he had heard such a thing was when he had snuck out into the hallway to hear Aunt Petunia humming and dancing to the music). 

There was also no other reason as to why he was seeing the most beautiful angel glide across the smooth floor of the Room of Requirement, seamlessly moving his body to and fro like he had done it for many years. 

Harry found it very hard to believe that this angelic beauty was actually Draco Malfoy, the death eater who had fought on the wrong side of the Battle of Hogwarts. Alright, maybe he was being a bit too harsh, Malfoy hadn't really  _fought,_ he had simply stayed in the shadows, but the proof of his pick on which side to go to was glistening starkly against the pale of his left forearm. The Dark Mark stood harshly in contrast to the light pinkish white glow of the tight leotard top that made way to the equally skin-tight pair of tights Malfoy sported that left little to the imagination. To finish it off, Malfoy wore a pair of delicate looking slippers that Harry knew were made specifically for ballet dancers, which led Harry to the question. 

Malfoy did ballet?

 For some reason, that very thought seemed to interest Harry, in more ways than one. 

Then Malfoy did a beautiful spin and he seemed to rise as he whirled around, a pink and white blur whose feet seemed to leave the ground in every leap, and spin he did. How did Malfoy even learn to do ballet, let alone become so good at it? Harry didn't think this was something his parents would approve of. His heart twisted at the thought of Lucius Malfoy ever berating his son for his dancing. Malfoy had such raw talent that Harry was left spellbound by the dance routines, that Malfoy probably made up as he went, that went so beautifully along with the music. 

He could've stayed there in the shadows just inside the Room of Requirement when Malfoy's ankle suddenly jerked out from under him as he came down from another one of those magical leaps. The blond hissed in pain and clutched haphazardly onto the table beside him that held the little music box that played the classical tunes. Harry was just about to run over there to check if the blond was okay before he caught himself and pushed his body farther into the shadows of the stone wall behind him. Why was he so worried about Malfoy all of a sudden? The man was a git and a total prat to him and his friends. It didn't matter that he had already formally apologized to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, or if he had suddenly gone from being the most popular bully to a major wallflower, and it most certainly had nothing to do with his gorgeous dancing with that exquisite body stretching up and about in such unholy ways...

"Fuck! Potter, I know you're there, get it out of the shadows you bloody coward! And you call yourself a Gryffindor?"

Harry started when he heard Malfoy call out to him. How in the name of Merlin did he know? Harry had thought he was being super sneaky, there was a reason he hadn't brought the Invisibility Cloak with him. Maybe he needed to up his ante. 

 "Potter seriously, I'm not in the mood for any of your crap. If you felt all suspicious about me then you clearly need to get your head screwed on straight because the only thing suspicious you'll see about me is me wearing a pastel leotard and dancing like a fucking pansy."

"How did you know it was me?" Harry asked as he stepped out of the shadow and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Now that Malfoy had actually caught him, Harry realized just how stalkerish this whole scenario looked like. Maybe Hermione did have a point when she said that he shouldn't be so obsessed over Malfoy, but Harry just can't help it. There was something about his rival that riled him up and pulled Harry toward him.

It was probably him being all suspicious. 

"Well, how would I not know it was you?" Malfoy asked, limping slightly to the end of the room to where his bag and clothes were. Before Harry's mind caught up to his actions, he was by Malfoy's side and grasping the crook of his elbow firmly. When Malfoy looked at with open confusion and surprise, Harry simple shrugged and muttered a small 'so you don't fall.' Malfoy let it go but Harry noticed the flicker of a smile that graced the blond's pale face. 

Harry had no idea why that smile was the reason his stomach felt like there were a thousand butterflies in it. 

He chalked it up to Malfoy being all suspicious again. What else could it be?

 But suspicious or not, Harry still felt that tingling when Malfoy bent over to scoop up his clothes and bag, his arse basically in Harry's face, and gods...rival or not, Harry was pretty sure he was salivating. Of course, he would deny that heavily but still, Malfoy arse was to  _die for_. 

Harry was pretty sure that visual, coupled with the strange and unfamiliar feelings inside him, along with his impulsive actions were the consequences of what he did next. 

 When Malfoy turned around, his mouth open to speak, presumably to ask why Harry looked like well...he didn't really know what he looked like but it probably wasn't anything attractive. 

Harry kissed him, right there on those soft plush lips, wrapping his arms around that trim waist which bent and moved as if it were boneless. He heard Malfoy give out a groan, and just like that, the kiss deepened. Harry prodding at Malfoy's mouth, when the other boy opened willingly, his tongue moved in, sweeping and mapping out the unfamiliar canvas. 

Both pulled away due to lack of air and neither mentioned that Harry still had his arms around Malfoy's (or was it Draco now?) waist, and Mal-Draco was still curled close to Harry's chest. Harry silently thanked the heavens for his late growth spurt and his times working out, so he was taller than Draco by a couple of inches and much more muscular than Draco's petite frame. 

"Just to be honest," Harry said at last when he finally regained his breath, he tilted Draco's head to see those mesmerizing gray orbs and continued, "you don't dance like a 'fucking pansy' as you say it."

It took Draco a while to understand what Harry was going on about, this was probably due to the dazed look the blond now sported thanks to the kiss and Harry felt a rush of pride that he had done that to Draco Malfoy. 

"I...don't?"

"Of course not," Harry reassured, "you...you were so magnificent and so beautiful. Gods I could just watch you forever, you know? How did you learn to do that anyway? You're dancing is awesome,  _you're_ awesome."

It was quiet for a while before Draco smiled, not a smirk but an actual full-blown wide smile, "was that why you were watching me, Potter?"

"Harry," Harry said automatically, well he had just kissed his ex-rival, might as well start calling him by his given name. 

Draco furrowed his brow for a moment before finally conceding, "okay Harry."

"And yeah...I-the dancing it was just...just..." He took one hand off of Draco's waist to flail it around as if emphasizing a point. Draco laughed this time and Harry's heart almost stopped when the gorgeous sound penetrated his ears. He stopped what he was doing and simply stared at Draco standing there in his pastel skin-tight leotard and his tights, and those fucking beautiful slippers that covered Draco's feet so daintily. 

"Hello? Harry?" Harry came to, to a set of fingers snapping in front of his face. He looked at Draco to see the blond had stopped laughing and was now staring him worried. "You spaced out on me for a second there. I thought I had scared you." Harry noticed that going past Draco's light-hearted joking tone, was a voice of insecurity and worry. 

Maybe hanging out with Draco wasn't so bad, he could probably help change the blond's insecurity and lack of self-confidence (he had a feeling that was because of the war). And after snogging Draco senseless and tending to that ankle before asking (or bribing) Draco for an encore of his lovely dances. But for now, he'll stick to something simple that can be done right away and without letting go of the beautiful blond with the porcelain skin, and the soft mercury eyes, and plush pump lips, and the ethereal body that sinful things can be done with. 

"Go out to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" 

Draco blinked, clearly having not expected that question. But before Harry could rethink his tactics on asking the blond out on a date, and wondering if he went too soon or he was being too forward, Draco chased away all those worrying thoughts with one of those blinding smiles that Harry would literally kill for. 

"I would love to, Harry." 

Harry smiled, wide and happy. Maybe tomorrow he would tell Ron and Hermione all about him and Draco, or maybe he wouldn't, whatever Draco wants. But for now, he pulled Draco closer and leaned down to meet the blond's lips in a kiss that promised more, filled with joy and content as well as comfort and reassurance. 

That there was more on the way, kisses, hugs, cuddles, dates, and more. Because they weren't just Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy separately anymore. They were Harry and Draco, together and united. 

They both kissed again, the war hero and the angel in ballet slippers. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a funky one-shot I cooked up ages ago but never got the chance to write! Hope you all enjoyed :)
> 
> ~Astrid


End file.
